La loca pesadilla de Mimi
by UX3
Summary: Este es un minific Yuri y aunque empieza con un MimatoxSorato se convierte en un Mira por parte de Mimi. Contiene poco lime.


Habían pasado 3 meses desde la derrota de Malomyotismon y Mimi se había trasladado a Odaiba nuevamente como estudiante de dicha secundaria donde estaban Tai y cia. Joe no estaba puesto que ya estaba en la preparatoria.

Mimi tenía el cabello normal y recogido como en su primer aventura con los Digimons ya que para ella el rosa y el verde (Del uniforme) no combinaban bien. Le tocó el mismo salón que Izzy pero a pesar de eso seguía interesada en ese chico rubio, de ojos rebeldes, de... Matt.

Durante la salida lo ve junto a Sora y siente la tentación de darle un beso. Se acerca a el y...

Mimi.- Matt... no puedo resistir más... ¡Quiero besarte!

Matt.- ¿Qué?

Sora la hace a un lado y le recrimina lo que hace. Tras una discusión por parte de ellas, Mimi sale corriendo con lagrimas a su antiguo departamento, el cual había vuelto a habitar tras mudarse a Japón y por cierto, ella ahora vivía sola ahí ya que sus padres seguían viviendo en N.Y.

Al día siguiente, Mimi no hizo nada para acercarse a Matt y Sora y tras la hora de salida Mimi ve que Sora la seguía molesta y corrió a esconderse en el baño de mujeres esperando perder de vista a Sora. Por desgracia eso no dió resultado y Sora dijo.- ¡Mimi, sal de donde quiera que estes!

Mimi sale de uno de los sanitarios y le dice.- Sora no fue mi intención lo de ayer, dejame explicarte...

Sora.- ¡No hay nada que explicar¡Sabes muy bien que Matt y yo somos novios!

Mimi acercó sus manos al costado izquierdo de la cintura, precisamente al botón del seguro de la falda del uniforme, diciendo.- Sora... creeme, yo no quiero hacerte daño.

Sora.- Sí, claro... (Entonces vió a Mimi desabrocharse la falda) E-espera... ¿Q-qué estas... haciendo?

Mimi empezó a bajarse la falda del uniforme lenta y nerviosamente. Al mismo tiempo le decía a Sora.- Sora... discúlpame, pero al verte de repente... es como ver a... ¡Matt!

Sora estaba paralizada. No podía creer lo que la chica a la que consideraba su mejor amiga decía. Mimi termina de bajarse la falda, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Acto seguido y con lagrimas en los ojos se acercó a los labios de Sora diciendo.- Sora... perdóname...

Mimi besó a Sora apasionadamente. Sora trataba de liberarse pero era inútil. Entonces sintió que Mimi le bajaba también la falda y entonces se zafó y le dió una cachetada con la cual Mimi cae al suelo.

Sora.- ¿Así que no querías hacerme daño, eh¡Pues fue una broma de muy mal gusto¡Si querías decirme que eras una lesbiana no te hubieras acercado a Matt! (Acto seguido se sube la falda y toma su mochila la cual dejó tirada en el suelo cuando Mimi la agarró) Es más... ¡A ver qué piensa Matt de esto!

Sora sale corriendo del baño con lágrimas en los ojos pues no podía creer lo que su antes mejor amiga le había hecho. Mimi, olvidando que no traía su falda puesta, corrió tras ella siguiendola por los pasillos, pero se tropieza justo antes de alcanzarla por los escalones. (Estaban en el segundo piso) Por fortuna no había nadie más en la escuela pues la hora de salida ya había pasado pero Mimi no lo nota ya que estaba recostada en el suelo tras tropezarse. Estaba llorando al ver lo que le hizo a Sora.- Sora... perdóname...

Yolei, que era una nueva estudiante en la secundaria, entraba para usar las PC y reunirse con el grupo de Davis cuando de pronto vió a Sora salir corriendo de la escuela y antes de intentar segurila, escuchó los sollozos de Mimi.

Yolei.- Esa es... ¡Mimi!  
Entonces sube al segundo piso y ve a Mimi semidesnuda y sollozando en el piso.- ¡MIMI!

Mimi.- Y-yolei... ¿Eres... tú?

Entonces Mimi se da cuenta que no traía falda y se disculpó con Yolei.- Dios...¡Qué vergüenza! Discúlpame Yolei.

Yolei.- ¿T-te sientes... bien?

Mimi.- No Yolei, esto es una pesadilla... ¡Besé a Sora pensando que era Matt!

Yolei.- ¡No puede ser¿Segura que estas bien?

Mimi.- No lo sé... ¡No lo sé!

Tras hablar acerca de eso, Mimi propuso subir a la azotéa para seguir hablando a pesar de que Yolei protestó por razones obvias, o sea, Mimi llevaba medio uniforme y le faltaba cierta parte del mismo. Entonces subieron y después ambas conversaron y Mimi dijo.- Seguro Sora ya le pasó el chisme a Matt y a los demás... ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!

Entonces Yolei le dice a Mimi.- Mimi... desde hace tiempo he querido decirte esto... pero temía que me rechazaras por decirtelo.

Mimi pone sus manos en los hombros de Yolei y con una pequeña, aunque triste sonrisa, le dice.- Yolei, recuerda que pese a nuestros problemas emocionales siempre tendrás a alguien en quien confiar. (Entonces mira hacia abajo, vió de reojo la falda escolar de Yolei y recordó que dejó su falda en el baño) Bueno, creo que ya es hora de recoger mi...

Yolei la interrumpe.- No Mimi... desde que te conocí tengo este sentimiento tan grande y ya no puedo soportarlo más... ¡ME GUSTAS Y QUIERO BESARTE!

Mimi entra rapido en shock al oír eso y Yolei la besa apasionadamente. Entonces Mimi se zafa rapido y se aleja corriendo de ella bajando la escalera de incendios resignandose a huír de la escuela sin importar que la tomen por una loca al andar semidesnuda. Entonces, justo antes de bajar, y como por arte de magia, Yolei aparece frente a ella y al voltear ve a otra Yolei detrás de ella. Al final aparecen varias Yoleis, todas con el mismo propósito: Besar a Mimi quien grita.- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Entonces Mimi aparece en la cama de su habitación. Al parecer, todo fue un loco sueño. Mimi tenía como pijama un camisón rosado con estrellas amarillas, justo como su look del cabello rosado, pero al salir de su cama vió que de su pie izquierdo colgaba un pantalón con las mismas características del camisón como si alguien se lo hubiera quitado.

Mimi.- ¡Oh no, seguro cuando me quité la falda en el sueño me quité el pantalón subconscientemente!

Sin embargo, iba a ponerselo de nuevo cuando ve la hora y se da cuenta de que ya amaneció. Entonces acomoda el pantalón y lo cuelga en una silla. Después arregla su cama y saca su uniforme de la secundaria para plancharlo. Hoy era el primer día de clases y Mimi estudiaría en la misma secundaria que Tai y cia. Después de desayunarse se quitó el camisón el cual cuelga en otra silla para ponerse la blusa del uniforme. Luego se recoge el cabello, se cuelga a sus espaldas su mochila y se pone los calcetines. Sin embargo, recordó que no se había puesto la falda y antes de ponersela, la observa entre sus manos y entonces recuerda el sueño tan loco que acababa de tener y pensó.- ¡De ninguna manera soy así! Además Matt pertenece a mi pasado.

Y al final, como en un gesto de ternura, abraza su falda, se la pone y se diríge a su primer día en la escuela con Sora y sus demás amigos. Sabe que lo que soñó jamás sucedería y que Yolei tampoco se atrevería a tales cosas, esta fue una de las pesadillas más raras y mientras llega a la escuela Mimi decide olvidar esa pesadilla para siempre.


End file.
